Myotismon
Boltboutamon * (w/ Piedmon)Digimon World: Next Order - International Edition, "From The Malevolent Fist" Barbamon |digifuse=DigiFuse Charts |java=Ryuzaburou Ohtomo |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Toshiyuki Morikawa |java2n=(Adventure 02) |enva=Richard Epcar |partner=Crimson Chris Connor Carl GIGO Company Masked Maids |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |s1="Myotismon + Yakiimon" |s2=Myotismon X |n1=(Zh:) 吸血魔兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Myotismon is a Ghost Digimon. As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a fiendish computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As it possesses an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. Attacks *'Grisly Wing'This attack retains its original name of "Night Raid" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links and is named "Midnight Raid" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning'This attack retains its original name of "Bloody Stream" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World Data Squad. (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Cloud Minion' *'Blood Punch': Continuous strikes using both hands. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave': Uses a special radio wave to lure the enemy to sleep. Design Myotismon is dressed elegantly like a gentleman, and its looks and mannerisms are styled after a . It has a red Mark of Evil on its shoulders, black Marks of Evil on its hands, and a silver Mark of Evil on its right foot. Etymologies ;Vamdemon (ヴァンデモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * Combination of " " and " ". ;Myotismon Name used in Digimon Adventure and American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A silhouette of Myotismon is seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad In Sneyato Forest, Bakemon digivolves into Myotismon during its fight with the DATS members. With info from a mysterious person, Myotismon ends up defeated. The info was to use the support command, VB enchant, on the Digimon. Myotismon is a digivolution in and 's galaxies. Digimon Fusion Digimon Universe App Monsters asks Haru Shinkai if he is the one who lost 467 times to Myotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Myotismon lives in Greylord Mansion, where he is originally found starving on the floor. Once the player brings him Steak, Myotismon explains the situation but later becomes imprisoned by his own creation, SkullGreymon. Once freed, Myotismon reappears in his mansion and a notorious glitch occurs where a large portion of his speech is missing. Myotismon can be obtained with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon or IceDevimon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. You can also trade a DarkTyrannomon for Myotismon at the Digimon Center around the same time you get the Admantium Core from Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Myotismon unlocks from Devimon at level 40 (Kotemon, Monmon, Agumon, and Veemon), or level 50 (Kumamon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Patamon) and will unlock MaloMyotismon at level 99. Myotismon also unlocks Angemon for Kumamon at level 20 with 280 Wind Resistance and Grizzmon for Renamon at level 20 with 300 Strength. It also appears as a card with black S-energy and 35/36. Digimon World Re:Digitize Myotismon digivolves from Angemon, Devimon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Myotismon digivolves from Airdramon, Angemon, and Devimon and can digivolve to Beelzemon and Barbamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Myostismon is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Wizardmon, Devimon, and Meramon and can digivolve into VenomMyotismon, Jijimon, Barbamon, Piedmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Boltboutamon with Piedmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Myotismon belongs to the Dark card group. Although taking a large 50+DP to digivolve in to , it has the minimum HP for an ultimate level & low attack power . Two Myotismon appear as NPC's in the game. One is found on Desert Island hosting the Arena there after the player beats A. This Myotismon is the one from Digimon Adventure 01 according to his dialog. He forces the player to compete in the Arena without Option cards. (him and his underlings still get to use them though.) Another Myotismon can be found in Dark City's Haunted Arena hosting it. He is actually friendlier than the other one. However, he's a bit snooty and calls the player his "servant" and commands them to battle him. Digimon World DS Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at level 32 and 2500 Dark Exp. and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon(level 56 and 99990 total Exp.) or MaloMyotismon(Level 45,DemiDevimon in party,bank or farm.). Myotismon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Myotismon is #215, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 233 HP, 260 MP, 132 Attack, 121 Defense, 119 Spirit, 95 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, DarkBreath4, and Economizer traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Myotismon will appear in Thriller Ruins after the Quest given by Digitamamon in Dawn, or Devimon in Dusk. Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Myotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 10,000 Dark experience and 195 spirit. Myotismon can also DNA digivolve from Bakemon and Sangloupmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 9000 Dark experience, and 225 spirit. Myotismon can DNA digivolve to MaloMyotismon with Shadramon, to SkullMammothmon with MegaKabuterimon (Blue) or SkullGreymon, or to Daemon with LadyDevimon. Myotismon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Myotismon is #139, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Item Hunter, and Challenger traits. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Myotismon or MaloMyotismon. Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve into VenomMyotismon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Myotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 115 attack and 100 speed, but only once you have revived Myotismon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Myotismon DigiFuses from Devimon, Devidramon, and Bakemon, and can DigiFuse to SkullKnightmon with Knightmon and Chrysalimon, to Beelzemon L with Impmon and Mummymon, to Daemon with LadyDevimon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, to Piedmon with Wisemon, Scorpiomon, and Argomon (Ultimate), or to VenomMyotismon with Dragomon, ExTyrannomon, and MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Myotismon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Devimon, and Bakemon, can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Barbamon, and Piedmon. Its special attack is Night Raid and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Myotismon can also digivolve from Sangloupmon and can digivolve to Arcadiamon (Mega) and GranDracmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Myotismon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Devimon, Bakemon, and Sangloupmon, can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Barbamon, Piedmon, Arcadiamon (Mega) and GranDracmon. Its special attack is Night Raid and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. Digimon Battle Myotismon is an enemy Digimon found in the Dungeon of Darkness. It has 6 STR, 3 DEX, 50 CON, 35 INT. Digimon Masters Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at LVL 25, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Vamdemon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to VenomVamdemon and BelialVamdemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. Digimon Links Myotismon digivolves from IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Devimon, and Bakemon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Barbamon, and Piedmon. Digimon ReArise Myotismon digivolves from either Wizardmon or Devimon, and can digivolve to either VenomMyotismon, Barbamon, or MaloMyotismon. Digimon Encounters Notes and references es:Myotismon